Portal:Lies
by jackskellinghog
Summary: A Prequel To The Game Portal. Rated M For Violence And Harsh Language.


Chapter 1: Lies

Aperture Science Laboratories, a creation of Cave Johnson's Dementia.

Originally the Aperture Science Laboratory was a creation to supply Shower Curtains to the U.S Military. After Cave suffered Mercury Poisoning, he made a three other companies that failed horribly. After a lot of struggle Cave's final attempt, The Enrichment Centre intruiged the government, and just like that his funding began again. Though Cave wasn't the full ticket, infact he was completley hollow.

1986 The Enrichment Center

This Is where we start our story.

"Hey, pass that over here", a man In orange overals with a bright yellow logo printed on it was hard at work, the smell of oil and fumes filled the air. GLaDOS the multi-functional Robot was a revelation; and currently was being built for the first time ever. The man's face was shielded by the pile of machinery that lay before him. Twisting his wrench, assembling the parts and fitting together this jigsaw; until it was finished.  
He whiped his brow and took a deep breath; before diving straight back into the pile of parts. After a few hours he was nearly done, sitting on the pale white floor of the pristine Enrichment Centre.

Why a compound made for testing subjects would be neccessary for making shower curtains would be beyond anyone. Unfortunatley Cave's links with the government lent him the upper hand. As not many were aware of his Mercury Poisoning. The Doctor who diagnosed him was taken care of, and imprisoned under the many pipes and tunnelways of this trap (The Enrichment Center). Cave's mental disposition had baffled all that heard. But after hearing, they were shortly after silenced for unknown reasons by unknown sources.

Like a ticking time bomb, It had only decades before someone discovered what the ulterior motive of this place was. And then, and only then could the truth be revealed.

"Hey, you done here Brian?"

"Nearly, just have to install the morality core thingy".

"Ah, leave that until later, come with me and we'll go get some beers".

"Fine... I guess It wouldn't hurt".

As the man who originally assembled the pile of metal walked out the entrance of this Enrichment Trap, his wrench fell from his pocket, It started a chain reaction as a bolt rolled over toward GLaDOS, the bolt carried on rolling until It made a firm halt right infront of the ON button. Of course If GLaDOS had been turned on without the morality core installed. Who knew what would happen. Both men assigned to create this robot were absent. As all the lights shut off for the night, the front elevator's lights grew dim and then finally made their exit into darkness. Everything was silent, the newly assembled GLaDOS was hanging from the main hall. Suddenly out of the silence, came a noise. It sounded like a disk-drive humming or more like a certain machine turning on. Could It be possible that GLaDOS had turned itself on? Or was someone in here... It was hard to tell. A blinding red light shot through the room eyeballing itself around.

"Human Life-Forms, Negative, commence start-up".

This once in-animate pile of junk was now fully operational, little LED lights lit up on the front control panel as now all the disk drives were running, creating an almost harmonius humming symphony. The Robot's safety plugs popped out, one after another, this robot was taking control of itself. Any normal person would think this a bit suspicious, but as the Mercury Poisoning set in to Cave, he became irritable. And before long, lost all of his brains. His genius being manipulated by his insanity. So based on that information, It wouldn't be unlikely that Cave would program such a program. That would allow GLaDOS to turn itself on, a female voice echoed through the hallways as it appeared to be moving. At a closer look in the pitch black halls of The Enrichment Center, small claws could be heard scurrying along.

What was Cave's intention? Why would he build a robot capable of controlling itself, unless that was his idea after all. His final fuck you to the world, to make this disaster. So far, It remained innocent. But before long, this twisted tale would unravel and bare Its' ugly insides. 


End file.
